As part of typical business practices, data often must be updated or changed by a user. Frequently these changes are mass changes, or changes to or across relatively large amounts of data. For example, a business may decide to rename a product, which requires all objects or data sets that refer to the product to be updated with the new name. As another example, a data set uploaded or transferred between data management programs may incur formatting errors that need to be corrected across the entire data set, or a portion thereof. In such circumstances, mass changes to data must be carried out by the end user to ensure data correctness and continued business viability.
Such a task can be tedious and prone to error. Thus it is important for a user to be able to perform such mass changes in an efficient manner.